Dramione Drabbles
by drcjsnider
Summary: Drabbles written about Draco and Hermione. They are not connected in any manner and cover various time periods/frames, etc. Most are EWE and some are only cannon compliant until DH.
1. You

Title: You  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 440  
Notes/Warning: For lj's dramionedrabble labor day challenge – prompt 22. Minstry Employee - Department of Mysteries

She'd been pulled down to the Department of Mysteries to answer some questions about time-turners. As one of the few people who worked in the Ministry who had used one, she was seen as an invaluable source by the Unspeakables. Apparently, they were attempting to recreate some of the magic objects which had been destroyed when Death Eaters had invaded the Department five years ago.

Hermione had been happy to assist them; at least she'd been happy until discovering that Draco Malfoy was the wizard assigned to question her about her time-turner experiences. She had absolutely no desire to tell him about the helping Sirrus escape Hogwarts or how she'd used the device to save Buckbeak.

"Can't I do this with anyone else?" she asked him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been assigned to question you. There are rules and procedures for doing things and we don't go upsetting them just because some people can't get past childhood rivalries."

Hermione glared at him, but there was no way she would back down now.

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"When and for how long did you use a time-turner?"

"For about nine months during my second year at Hogwarts."

"Where did you get it?"

"Professor McGonagall loaned it to me."

"If you'd had a time-turner during the year you were searching for Horcruxes, what is the one thing you would change?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock. "What kind of question is that?" she demanded.

"It is one of the questions I've been told to ask," Draco emotionlessly informed her.

Hermione thought back to that year – the year that Voldemort was finally defeated. So many good people had been lost that year. If she could save one of them, who would she pick? Perhaps, she could protect Tonks so that poor little Teddy would not have to grow up motherless. Maybe, she could save Professor Snape, so that he survived to receive the recognition his bravery and honor really deserved. She would have loved to save Fred and kept the Weasley family whole. She began to shake. How could anyone be expected to answer a question like this – to make a choice about the value of one life over another?

"I'm waiting."

"Sod off, Malfoy. This isn't easy. There are too many things about that year I'd like to change. Could you pick just one person to help?"

"I did," he informed her quietly. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt to reveal a time-turner on a chain around his neck.

"W-who," she stammered. "Who did you save with that?"

"You... I went back and kept Bellatrix from killing you."


	2. A Better Man

Title: A Better Man  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 662  
Notes/Warning: For the lj community: dramionedrabble's labor day challenge – prompt 66. Headmaster Beauxbatons. Brace yourself for fluff.

"Ms. Weasley—"

"As you well know, Mr. Malfoy, I reverted to my maiden name after my divorce." Hermione replied with visible strain.

"Ah, quite so. Well, then, _Ms. Granger_, you've spent your entire career working in England's Ministry of Magic, why would you want to become Head Mistress of Beauxbatons Academy?"

"I've always been interested in magical education. Some of my earliest duties in Magical Law Enforcement included dealing with educational regulations, as well as violations to the code for the Reasonable Restrictions of Underage Sorcery. Moreover, since my children have begun school I've found myself even more interested in how the next generation of witches and wizards is being trained."

He nodded. "Why Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts? Frankly, I am surprised that you are willing to leave England. Isn't everyone you love there?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Actually, I think it would be refreshing to get out of England for a while."

"Weasley giving you a hard time?" Draco was now smirking.

"No. Ron and I get along very well."

He sighed. "I wish the same could be said of me and my ex-wife. Our relationship tends to be unusually loud and contentious."

"I remember," she responded, gritting her teeth.

He sighed again. "Hermione, come back home."

"Why would you want me back? You accused me of having an affair with Ron!"

"Well, you did attend that event with him."

"It was a parent teacher conference, you prat! Just because I can be in the same room with my ex-husband without hexing his bollocks off, does not mean I want to get back together with him."

"I know, love. I really do. I try not to be jealous, but it's still hard for me to believe that you want to be with me, especially considering my past."

"Draco, I've told you a hundred times that it is the man you are _today_ that I care about, not what you did two decades ago. But if you can't accept my feelings for you, if you can't trust my love, then maybe it is better that we end our relationship now."

"No!"

"Draco…"

"No! Hermione, I refuse to allow you to end the best thing that has ever happened to either of us—"

"Excuse me?"

"To either of us," he repeated with a wink. "You will return to England, you'll sell your depressing bourgeois flat, and you'll move into the Manor with me. As soon as arrangements can be made, we'll be married."

"M-married?" she stammered, looking stunned.

He nodded. "I'll wear white to symbolize my rebirth as a do-gooder and you'll wear as little as possible to symbolize how I'm leading you down a path of sexual depravity."

Hermione laughed. "Now I know you aren't serious."

"I am! Return with me. Marry me. I can't have you running off to take a job in another country every time I act like a jackass. Soon you'll run out of countries in which to flee."

She smiled at him, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "I love you."

"What's not to love?" he grinned before drawing her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, darling."

She nodded against his chest. "How did you know I was here?" she asked several minutes later.

"I bought my way onto the school board several years ago when I was considering sending Scorpius to Beauxbatons so he could avoid having my reputation follow him through school."

"So why is he now at Hogwarts?"

Draco shrugged and looked embarrassed. "He told me he would be proud to go to the same school I had attended. And that he didn't want to be friends with anyone who would hold his father's past against him."

Hermione smiled more broadly at him. "He too recognizes the good man you've become."

Draco bent his head down and lightly kissed her lips. "With people like you and my son by my side, how can I fail to be a better man?"


	3. Haven't Gotten Over You Yet

Title: Haven't Gotten Over You Yet  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Notes/Warning: Written for the LJ community **romancingwizard** Wizard's of Summer Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Quaint Inn. Title taken from The Go Go's _Vacation_.

"The place looks like it's been condemned."

"It's rustic!"

"It's about to collapse!"

The bushy haired woman glared at her companion. "You shouldn't let me make our holiday arrangements, if you don't trust my judgment!"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd made numerous changes in his life since deciding to pursue Hermione Granger, including freeing his house elves and pledging to no longer taunt Potter. Given those adjustments, spending a week in substandard accommodations wasn't that much of a sacrifice.

"Fine. We'll stay."

She beamed. "It will be charming!"

He smiled at her. "You're what's charming."


	4. Healing

Title: Healing  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 561  
Notes/Warning: Written for the 'Welcome to My Nightmare' Challenge. Prompt 1: No tears please, it's a waste of good suffering. -- _Hellraiser_

She blamed it on the court case. It had been the most demanding one she'd ever faced. She and three other members of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement had worked for over a year gathering evidence, interviewing witnesses, and figuring out the suspect's motive. They had spent that last two weeks before the Wizengamot presenting their argument and less than four hours ago a unanimous verdict in support of Ministry's indictment had been handed down. An impromptu celebration had broken out at the _Leaky Cauldron_ and in a moment of insanity she'd agreed to snog any bloke in the establishment that her colleagues selected. Since fate despised her, _he_ just happened to be sitting at the bar and had responded enthusiastically when she'd kissed him on orders from her friends.

It was definitely the exhaustion caused by court case or maybe the bottle of celebratory fire whiskey, but whatever the ultimate reason, she was now laying naked and sweaty next to Draco Malfoy in one of the _Cauldron's_ rooms. She could probably deal with the embarrassment if he would just shut his fucking mouth long enough for her to make a getaway. Instead, he'd been engaged in a monologue about Malfoy Industries, Hogwarts, and Quidditch for the last twenty minutes. If he didn't shut up soon, she'd be on trial for suffocating him with a pillow.

"Of course, if I owned a controlling share of _Puddlemere United_, Wood would not get near that same amount of playing time. What are you doing?" Draco turned his head to watch as Hermione ripped the sheet off the end of the bed and wrapped it around her body.

"I'm going to take a shower, get dressed, and go back downstairs."

Draco grabbed the end of the sheet and shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not done with you yet."

"Well, that's too bad," Hermione responded with a glare. "I'm not interested."

"You sounded interested enough thirty minutes ago when you were screaming – harder, harder, faster, faster!' he responded with a smirk.

"A moment of weakness," she hissed, attempting unsuccessfully to yank the sheet out of his hand.

His eyes slowly traced the contours of her body. "You know, Granger. You look about 1,000 times more attractive since getting that big, hairy, red growth cut off your body."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione replied, genuinely confused.

"Surely even you are conscious enough of your looks to recognize the loss of a two hundred pound, freckled, lump that was attached to your hip since first year at Hogwarts?"

_Ron. He was talking about Ron._ Ron had broken up with Hermione five months ago, after complaining that the only thing she had time for was work. Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears.

"No tears, Granger. It's a waste of good sorrow."

She swiped her hand across her face, not wanting to cry in front of him. "What do you suggest instead?"

He grinned widely. "Good sex is the best cure for a broken heart."

Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself from grinning back at him. "And you are offering to help me out until I can find some good sex?"

Draco laughed and jerked the sheet off of Hermione. "I'm going to make you take that back, Granger."

Hermione finally smiled and fell back into bed feeling more confident and sexier than she had in months. "Give it your best shot, Malfoy."


	5. Jumping to Conclusions

Title: Jumping to Conclusions  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 709  
Notes/Warning: Written for the 'Welcome to My Nightmare' Challenge. Prompt 2: She just goes a little mad sometimes. We all go a little mad sometimes. Haven't you? -- _Psycho_

Draco couldn't remember having ever been so angry. Well, that was a lie. He'd spent more than three-quarters of his life angry; he'd been in such tremendous rages at Hogwarts that he'd done damage to the people and things he loved. But he was certain – completely positive – that he'd never before been this angry with _her_. That in itself was saying something, since her mere existence tended to infuriate him.

"Just who the fuck does she think she is?" he demanded, pacing her office after she'd stepped outside.

"I suspect she thinks she's head of the Minstry's Law Enforcement Office," Harry Potter stated from his seat at the other side of the office.

"This is unacceptable, Potter! I haven't had to register my international travels with the Ministry since directly after the war!"

"Given the recent rise in attacks on Muggle-borns extra precautions are being put in place."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "This is about Weasley's death isn't it?" Ron Weasley and two other Aurors had been killed in an attack on the Ministry six months before. After a long and through investigation, it had been determined that the leaders of the attack had been a couple of former Death Eaters. Interrogations of everyone who had ever been connected with Voldemort had then taken place, but the mastermind behind the violence had never been discovered.

"Did you inform her that I have cooperated fully with Ministry? That I opened up both my financial records and personal correspondence for examination? That my home and Malfoy Industries have been searched for dark items and that _nothing_ suspicious has been discovered?"

Harry nodded. "She knows all that."

"Then what the fuck is this all about? I won't stand for it! I've been a model citizen for the last twenty-five years and I should not continue to be subject to such suspicion and abuse."

Harry shrugged. "Ever since Ron's death, she goes a little mad sometimes. We all go a little mad sometimes. But in this instance, given the current circumstances, I completely support her decision."

Draco rounded on him. "What current circumstances? Just what the hell is going on?"

"There has been an incident at Hogwarts between Hugo and Scorpius."

Draco's face paled. "Are they..."

"They are going to be fine. However, they got into a fight and both are currently in the hospital wing. Scorpius refuses to explain what happened and Hugo has been hit with a curse that makes it impossible for him to communicate"

Draco sat down in a chair, his head held high, but his eyes vacant.

When Hermione re-entered her office, her gaze flickered between Draco and Harry. "Any news?" Harry asked.

"Hugo is going to have be transferred to St. Mungo's because Scorpius won't tell what spell he used. You'll need to go to Hogwarts and pick Scorpius up for questioning."

"This has nothing to do with the Death Eater attack on the Ministry," Draco stated quietly.

Hermione and Harry turned toward him.

"Scorpius owled me several weeks ago asking permission to romantically pursue Rose Weasley."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Permission you refused him?"

Draco glared at her. "Of course not! I know from personal experience the pitfalls of interfering with young love."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Rose hasn't mentioned anything to me. So this attack was obviously some kind of retaliation for her rejection of your son."

Draco couldn't prevent a sneer from crossing his lips. "I would have thought that someone in your position would refrain from jumping to conclusions. For your information, Scorpius and Rose have been dating for over a month. She, however, wanted to keep it a secret from her family out of fear of _your_ reaction."

Hermione stiffened at the news.

"Perhaps Hugo discovered them and threatened to tell?" Harry suggested.

With a deep sigh, Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry for calling you in today, Malfoy. I'll go to Hogwarts and get this all straightened out."

Draco rose from his seat, feeling a modicum of respect and sympathy for the witch. "I'll go with you. Surely between the two of us, we can get this sorted out."

Hermione nodded again. "Yes. Thank you."

As the two left the office, Harry thought for the first time since Ron's death that Hermione would eventually be okay.


	6. Game Time

Title: Game Time  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 460  
Notes/Warning: Written for the 'Welcome to My Nightmare' Challenge. Prompt 3: Hey, maybe you haven't been keeping up on current events, but we just got our asses kicked, pal! – _Aliens_

Draco and Blaise sat in the corner of the pub scheming. Hermione and Ginny were at the bar getting fresh drinks.

"If we have to stay here for another round, I'll go mad!" Ginny huffed in annoyance.

"It hasn't been _that_ bad," Hermione replied. "The boys are having fun."

Ginny glanced back over her shoulder. "I give Blaise exactly 20 minutes before he pulls out his wand and hexes somebody."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't dare."

"Hey, maybe you haven't been paying attention, but we just got our asses kicked. There is nothing Blaise and Draco hate more than losing."

"I don't know. I think Draco hates being wrong more than he hates losing."

"Well in this case they are one and the same," Ginny replied, picking up the drinks and heading back toward the table.

Hermione had to admit that her best friend had a point. When she'd suggested that Blaise and Ginny join her and Draco for a drink in Muggle London, she'd never expected they'd end up at a place hosting a Sports Trivia tournament. None of them were familiar with football and they had no clue about the rules, teams, or stats. Of course, this hadn't prevented Malfoy and Zabini from shouting out asinine answers all night long. "Fine. I'll try and convince Draco to leave," she promised right before they rejoined their dates.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, in her boyfriend's ear as she sat down. "Let's call it a night, go back to my place, and I'll let you quiz me on Quidditch stats in exchange for sexual favors."

Draco's eyes widened before he leaned over and gave Hermione a hard kiss. "Sounds amazing, luv. But let me and Zabini have one more go at this Muggle trivia."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"We have a fool-proof plan," Blaise smirked from the other side of the table.

"Fool-proof?"

Draco nodded. "All we need is a room wide Confundus Charm."

"And for the two of you to take off your shirts and run around the pub topless for the next thirty minutes," Blaise grinned waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione groaned and dropped her head into her hands, while Ginny smacked Blaise on the back of the head. "You're pathetic."

"What?" Blaise frowned, rubbing his head. "It was mostly Draco's idea."

Hermione raised her head slightly to glare at him.

"All I said was that I had trouble concentrating when you were flashing your 'goodies' in my face. It was Zabini who developed it into a full blown strategy."

"Pathetic," Ginny repeated, inching her chair away from Blaise's.

"We are never double-dating Slytherins again," Hermione informed her redhead friend.

"Agreed," Ginny nodded, her hand on her wand in case either of the men at the table made a move toward either her or Hermione's shirts.


	7. Raising Cain

Title: Raising Cain  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 179  
Notes/Warning: Written for the 'Welcome to My Nightmare' Challenge. Prompt 4: No more dead bodies for daddy tonight. -- _Grindhouse_

Draco was too flawed to be really evil. He was cunning, but not book smart. He was vindictive, but didn't like to watch people writhe in physical pain. He was tenacious, but not courageous. Luckily, he'd married a woman who more than compensated for all his weaknesses. Together they would raise the next Dark Lord.

He worried sometimes because his wife wasn't a pureblood. However, Voldemort's father had been a Muggle and that hadn't held him back. Maybe a bit of tainted blood was a requirement for greatness.

He couldn't help but grimace in distaste when he looked into the ballroom and saw the pile of corpses. While Hermione supervised the torture and killing, it was left to him to take care of the clean up. It was a decidedly unpleasant task, but one that could not be left to the hired help.

As the cries of the last victim faded away, Draco entered the room and smiled at his wife and his son. "Let's call it a night. Daddy doesn't want to deal with any more dead bodies."


	8. The Submission

Title: The Submission  
Author: **drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 494  
Notes/Warning: Language. Written for the livejournal community **dramione_ldws** challenge #5 - prompt: ice cream.

Draco Malfoy was dismissed by most of his acquaintances as a man without deep thoughts. This assumption was patently untrue. Draco had deep thoughts, but they were thoughts concerning issues about which that most of the Wizarding World did not give a fuck. For example, he was the author of a pamphlet entitled, _Muggles Don't Have Much, But They Have a Lot of It_. While his treatise had not been a best-seller, it had become supplemental reading in Muggle Studies classes throughout Europe.

Draco believed his new project, however, would appeal to a more general wizarding audience. He, therefore, shopped it around to several different publishing houses until he'd finally gotten a nibble of interest at Owl and Unicorn Press.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you plan on entitling your book?"

"_The Needless Season: Why the Wizarding World Should Unite to Do Away with Summer and Lengthen Spring and Fall for the Benefit of Muggles and Wizards Alike._"

"Bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" asked the bushy haired senior acquisitions editor.

Those six words reminded Draco vividly that he despised Hermione Granger. "It's a working title," he replied through clenched teeth.

She nodded primly and went back to examining her notes. "Who do you think would purchase this book?"

"Academics, healers, government officials, anyone interested in the possible impact of the seasons on magical ability."

Hermione nodded. "The subject itself is intrinsically fascinating and has not received the attention it deserves."

Draco smirked. Maybe Granger had mellowed with age, like a fine wine or a cask of Kentucky bourbon.

"Unfortunately, I don't see how your book actually addresses the issue. The proposed table of contents looks more like a stream-of-consciousness-wank than a paradigm challenging methodological evaluation. Chapter 1 – Magical Arch and Temperature: If I Had To Guess There Is Probably a Corrolation, Chapter 2 – Ice Cream Brain Freeze: Does It Kill Magic?, Chapter 3 – The Witch and the Low Cut Top: The Most-Likely Explanation for Women's Success in the Wizarding Economy; this is all complete bunk. Were you planning on doing ANY research for the book?"

Draco took back every kind thought he'd ever had about her - both of them. "I'm more of a philosopher than a scientist."

"This press does not publish philosophy, especially by someone who just makes it up as he goes."

"Then why did you agree to meet with me?" Draco growled. "Is this just an opportunity to get back at the mean ol' Slytherin who used to taunt you?"

It was now Hermione's turn to smirk. "No. I brought you here because I want you to author _How Bad Wizards Can Win the Hearts of Good Witches,_ for our new line of self-help books."

"I know nothing about that topic," Draco admitted. "I've only ever attempted to win the hearts of evil witches."

"Mmmm," Hermione hummed, tapping her quill against her chin several times. "Perhaps, I could help with the research."

Draco grinned. Granger had definitely improved with age.


	9. Good Advice

**Title:** Good Advice  
**Author:** **drcjsnider**  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 113  
**Notes/Warning:** Drabble for **bunney** – Prompt: Grandparents.

Hermione and Draco held hands as they silently watched their grandson prepare to board the train for his first year at Hogwarts.

After kissing his Mum goodbye and hugging his father, the boy turned toward the witch and wizard he desperately hoped to make proud of him. "Any last words of advice, Gram and Gramps?"

Smiling and straightening his collar, Hermione reminded him not to be afraid to speak up and show his intelligence in class. It was Draco's words, however, that stuck with the boy for his entire academic career. "Be nice to all the witches, because sometimes it's the know-it-alls who turn out to be the real lookers later in life."


	10. A Wizard's Fairy Tale

**Title:** A Wizard's Fairy Tale  
**Author:** **drcjsnider**  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Notes/Warning:** Written for the lj **dramione_ldws** challenge #4 - A Color, A Spell, and An Animal.

"Once upon a time, in the wilds of England, there lived a beautiful and brilliant young princess named Hermione."

"Beautiful like mummy?" Scorpius asked his daddy.

"Well, no," Draco Malfoy admitted. "This woman's beauty was not immediately apparent to those who did not know her. In fact, on first glance, she was hopelessly bourgeois – ratty hair, big teeth, conventional dress – nothing extraordinary. But if one looked beyond surface appearances, then her beauty was unsurpassable."

Scorpius looked unconvinced.

"Now this lovely woman had dedicated most of her life to protecting defenseless creatures that had been abused by dark and evil wizards."

"Was she a veterinarian?" Scorpius asked, his eyes wide.

"A what?"

"A veterinarian. That's a Muggle animal healer," the small boy explained to his father.

"No!" Draco grumbled. He was going to have a serious talk with his wife about exactly what she was teaching their son. "She didn't heal animals, she protected them. Anyways, one day Princess Hermione came across a handsome, smart, proud, caramel-coloured eagle-owl. The eagle-owl was in trouble. There were a number of men who wanted to lock him up in a cage and never let him fly again."

"Why did they want that?" the blond boy asked.

"The owl had been branded by a ruthless wizard, who had tried to get him to do horrible and wicked things."

"Like what?" Scorpius gasped.

"Like biting off the noses of little boys," Draco grinned, pinching his son's nose lightly and giving it a tug.

"Daddy!" the child giggled.

"The owl never wanted to do these bad things; however, because he hadn't been taught the proper way to behave, he wasn't very good or kind. Luckily, Princess Hermione recognized the disadvantages the owl had been laboring under and decided to teach him to be better."

"How'd she do that?" the child asked with a yawn.

"First, she served as an example of how one _should_ act – being kind, friendly, and nonjudgmental about outward looks. Second, she nagged him a lot and cast a canary hex on him if misbehaved. Most importantly, however, she just loved him and showed him she believed he could be a better owl."

"And it worked?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, he became a better owl. He was still handsome, proud, and had a continuing tendency to nip at the fingers of annoying gits, yet at the same time, he began to do good things. He helped other owls that had been hurt by his old master and tried to aid in the rebuilding of those parts of the world destroyed by dark magic. Eventually, people came to see that he had changed for the better and no longer wanted to lock him in a cage."

"Did the owl and Princess Hermione live together happily ever after?" Scorpius asked.

The elder Malfoy shook his head. "Unfortunately, a pathetic, bedraggled weasel came into the picture and Princess Hermione felt it necessary to rush to his aid. But that my boy is a story for another night."


	11. Not Good Enough

**Title:** Not Good Enough  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Notes/Warning:** Written for **dramione_ldws** challenge #3 - An apology.

"Draco, I'm really sorry about this."

"Shut the fuck up, Granger."

"I warned you I still had feelings for Ron."

"That was months ago! Long before you said you cared about me, long before we shagged, and long before I fell in love with you!"

Hermione flinched. "You don't love me."

"Fuck you, Granger. You might be intelligent, but you don't know shite about how I feel."

"If you really loved me, you would have told me before today!"

"I didn't realize our relationship was on a time clock," he sneered.

"Don't you dare get snotty with me, Draco Malfoy. You have never given me any indication that you wanted anything more than a temporary fling. Meeting me in hotel rooms, only wanting to dine in Muggle London, refusing to introduce me to your friends, how naive do you think I am? Those are all signs of a man who doesn't want others to know he is in a relationship."

"Merlin, maybe I just wanted us to have some time alone, some time to really get to know each other, before we had to deal with the spotlight of the Wizarding World or our friends' undoubtedly insufferable attitudes."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You can't imagine I'm going to believe your drivel! I know about Astoria Greengrass."

Draco looked momentarily shocked, but he quickly recovered. "That was my father's doing. He arranged the engagement with her family. I barely even know her, let alone desire to marry her."

"It's not like you want to marry me either," she pointed out. "Ron, however, does."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"That's none of your business."

He grabbed her by the arm. "I disagree. How long?" he growled.

"A few weeks," she admitted, blushing.

"I wonder how Weasley would react if he found out you've been fucking me the entire time he was courting you?" Draco asked threateningly.

"I suspect he'd be angry enough to mess up your pretty face," Hermione spat back. "But, I don't worry about it. We both know you are too cowardly to ever tell him."

"I'm not the only coward, Granger. You are the one ending this, ending us because you're too afraid of how Saint Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor scum would react if they discovered their precious princess was serious about a Malfoy."

Hermione looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "Fine, maybe I am scared, but that doesn't change the fact that Ron loves me and I know I can be happy with him."

Grabbing her arm, Draco pulled her to him forcefully. "He loves you. But you say nothing about loving him."

He watched her shut her eyes tightly, a tear sliding down her face. "Let me go, Draco. You and I would never last."

He dropped her arm and turned away.

"I'm sorry."

He strode across the room and wrenched open the door. "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough." He left, slamming shut the door.


	12. Fighting the Heat

**Title:** Fighting the Heat  
**Author:** **drcjsnider**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Notes/Warning:** Written for **dramione_ldws** challenge #2 - Summer in the City.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," Draco Malfoy murmured, as he tossed and caught a WWW Daydream Charm for the hundredth time in a row. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. He looked over at the witch in the bed next to his and sighed. "Granger?"

"Hum?" she responded, not bothering to look up from her book.

"How many N.E.W.T.s did you get?"

"Eight."

"I only got three. Yet here we both are, two years after leaving Hogwarts, locked together in the same sweltering room. Interesting, don't you think?"

"Yes, the irony is remarkable," Hermione dead-panned, trying to move as little as possible in the heat.

Draco glowered at her, but it did no good since she wouldn't look up from her book. "Let's go downstairs. I need a cold drink."

"There is a pitcher of water in the corner," she informed him.

"I'd rather die of thirst than drink this place's water," he complained.

Hermione finally glanced at him. "Grow up, Malfoy."

"I'll behave if you take me downstairs."

She refused to answer him, wondering for the thousandth time whether or not she'd made the right decision in leaving the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for a position in Magical Law Enforcement. She'd hoped her new job would be satisfying and challenging. Instead, her first assignment was to baby sit Malfoy. He was testifying for the Ministry against several accused Death Eaters and needed someone to get him to the Wizengamot on time each morning. The entire experience had been a complete nightmare. He was spoiled, whiney, and only enjoyed discussing the most asinine of subjects – like who had a better chance surviving for a week in Muggle London, Hagrid or Kreacher? To make matters worse, a heat wave had hit the city four days ago making him more petulant than usual.

"Granger?"

"Forget it, Malfoy. Last time we went downstairs you got drunk and were hung-over at the trial."

"Did it affect the outcome?"

"It looked bad."

"If everyone avoided things that looked bad, no one would stand within five feet of your hair."

Hermione glared at him.

"Fine," he pouted. "Then I'm going to get comfortable."

"What are you doing?!" she squeaked, as he started to remove his shirt.

"It's bloody hot in here. I refuse to burn up just because the sight of a little flesh offends your sensibilities."

Hermione growled under her breath and turned away from him. "You're a piece of work, Malfoy. Do even care about trying to just get through these next few days amicably?"

"The temperature is making you grumpy, Granger. Maybe if you too removed your shirt we would get along better."

"Bugger off."

When he didn't reply, Hermione hoped that he would silently pout on his bed for the rest of the evening. She gasped in shock, however, when he grabbed her wrist, licked it, and then blew on it gently.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Wandless cooling charm," he winked.

Hermione swallowed loudly. "Teach me."


	13. Languorous

**Title:** Languorous  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 854  
**A/N:** Drabble for **kazfeist** - Prompt: Languorous Kiss.

For the first time in over a year Hermione felt good… and satisfied… and sexy.

_Sexy? Where did that come from?_

She looked over at the blond sleeping next to her and grinned. _Definitely, sexy._

She stretched her arms above her head, loving the feel of the expensive cotton sheets against her bare skin. It was liberating to realize that she was finally ready to move on – ready to stop sitting around moping about her life. After Ron had left her the previous August for some chippy with big breasts and a fondness for fucking war heroes, Hermione had thought that she would dry up. She had been certain that no one would ever again find her desirable or attractive. Last night's episode, however, had blown that theory out of the sky.

She gone to the _Leaky Cauldron_ after work with Mafalda Hopkirk and Padma Patil to discuss the Wizengamot's complete and utter failure to convict anyone for violating the new legal protections for House Elves. While ordering a Fire Whiskey at the bar, she'd been approached by Draco Malfoy. "Granger, ditch your co-workers and come join me for a drink."

"You're not serious?" she'd asked. Hermione and Malfoy had developed a civil relationship from serving together on the Hogwarts' school board, but they were by no stretch of the imagination friends.

"Of course I'm serious. I'm bored and want company."

"There are tons of people here tonight, pick someone else to bother," she'd told him. She looked around the pub and motioned with her head toward the entrance where a group of interns from St. Mungo's sat. "That table full of witches would probably love the attention of a successful older man."

He glanced toward the group and his upper lip curled up slightly as his nose crinkled in disgust. "I don't like my odds of ending up with a dud. Some of them look lovely, but with you, I know I'll get both an attractive companion and entertaining conversation."

She'd rolled her eyes at his blatant flattery. Determined to turn him down, Hermione impulsively changed her mind after Padama came to the bar and informed her that she and Mafalda were leaving.

Draco had grinned and led her to a booth at the back of the pub. Hermione suspected he was up to something and was determined to figure out his secret agenda. After about an hour of conversation, it finally hit her. He was interested in _her_.

"You're trying to pick me up!" Hermione had gasped in shock.

She thought Malfoy blushed at her words, but his cheeks might have just been flushed from the alcohol. "Well spotted, Granger. I've only been trying to get you to notice me on a more personal level for the last three months. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent."

"Why?" she demanded, ignoring his insult.

"Why what?" he responded sardonically.

"Why are you interested in me?"

"I told you earlier," he replied with the lift of one sculpted eyebrow. "I find you smart and attractive."

She looked at him, unconvinced. "There are numerous intelligent, pretty witches in the world. Why me? Our history isn't exactly encouraging."

He smirked, reached across the table, and trailed a finger lightly across Hermione's hand. "Haven't you ever wondered whether the tension between us is just misdirected sexual chemistry?"

Hermione had shaken her head. She had _never_ suspected that there was any type of chemistry between her and Draco, especially not one of a physical nature – unless wanting to haul off and hit someone was some kind of chemical reaction. However, now that he'd mentioned it – said it aloud – she couldn't stop imagining him kissing her, touching her, and fucking her.

"You're looking a little hot under the collar, Granger," Draco had told her, his smirk growing wider.

"How far away is your flat?" She'd replied before thinking. He wanted her. It had been such a long time since she'd been close to anybody and he wanted _her_.

Just seconds later, he had Apparated them into his living room. After that it was all lips, and hands, and hot flesh on hot flesh. When it was over, she hadn't had time to be embarrassed because he'd pulled her into his bed, held her, kissed her, and whispered the sweetest things until she'd fallen asleep.

Releasing a contented sigh, Hermione turned again to look at Draco. He was staring back at her, his lips curved upwards. "I was hoping that I hadn't dreamed last night," he told her huskily.

Hermione shook her head. "It's all real. However, I could pinch you if there is need of any further evidence."

"Completely unnecessary," he drawled, snaking a hand around her waist and pulling her tight against him. "I prefer a more enjoyable method of reassurance." He then pressed his lips against hers in a slow, wet, kiss. It was everything that she needed – comfort, desire, and a promise that this wasn't just a one off. She sank into it. She sank into him. Before long, she was unable to think about anything except just how good they felt together.

The End


	14. Security

Title: Security  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 401  
Notes/Warning: Written for the first live journal **dramione_ldws** challenge.

Draco Malfoy was not a man who believed in fate, destiny, providence, or any of that other shite people clung to so they could justify their pathetic lives and irrational decisions. Draco didn't need the false security that faith and trust bestowed on the mindless rabble. He was content with the knowledge that he would one day be judged, and most likely punished, for his actions. This philosophy did not cause him to toss and turn at night, it didn't make him to tear at his hair or clothing in despair, and it certainly did not push him to seek redemption from Harry-fucking-Potter or his band of devout cronies.

Unfortunately, he hadn't always had such a healthy outlook on life. He'd experienced an embarrassing period of weakness during sixth year. He had been commanded to do the impossible, threatened with the unthinkable, and had been desperate to find a way out of his dilemma. Then _she_ had appeared, like an angel of mercy. She had promised him salvation and like a fool he'd reached for it, strained for it, fought against tradition and his upbringing to grasp what appeared to be a way out.

He'd been hoodwinked. He'd believed her words of affection. He'd believed that her intervention would protect him. But she turned out to be just as callous and capricious as any Death Eater. She had known immediately that the mead, which had almost killed Weasley, had been his doing. And despite his protest that he had gifted the tainted beverage months before her offer to help him, that he'd had no clue that anyone besides Dumbledore might be at risk, she'd refused to listen to his pleas. She'd ruthlessly cut him from her life and mercilessly denied him further emotional support. Hermione Granger taught Draco Malfoy that there was no such thing as deliverance.

He, therefore, did not flinch or cower as he watched Bellatrix duel Hermione and Ginny Weasley during the final battle at Hogwarts. He remained impassive as the two girls struggled to match the skills of his aunt. Even when the brown haired witch had lost her balance and stumbled, he'd clamped down on any wayward thought of rushing to her assistance. Determined to remain dispassionate to the end, Draco would neither actively aid nor hinder either side in the war. Survival was the only objective and it was a goal most easily accomplished alone.


	15. First Kiss

**Title:** First Kiss  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Word Count:** 1,101  
**Author's Notes:** Written for **hp_fest** prompt - 70. Draco/Hermione: First Kiss. Big thanks to **sugarquill39** and **kazfeist** for doing the beta work on this so fast!

It was silly to be so nervous about kissing someone you had known for over three decades – even if during the majority of those years you had despised the individual. Of course, she didn't despise him now, far from it. Yet, that didn't make it easier. She wanted it – no _needed_ it – to be a good kiss. If she was going to get him to give her other kisses, going to convince him to give into whatever had been brewing between them, then she needed their first kiss to be spectacular.

She'd been planning it out all week, just how to do it. She'd wait until they had finished their evening. He'd walk her up to her front door and then lean in to give her the usual peck on the cheek. That is when she'd make her move. She would twist her face to meet his lips, while fisting her hands into his robes to keep him from pulling away. When he was immobile, she'd then caress his mouth with her own. Hermione was fairly confident that he would gasp in shock at her forward nature. She planned on taking advantage of his surprise by slipping her tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss.

Having a plan made things easier, but it didn't keep her stomach from twisting in knots in anticipation and fear. Lesser women would undoubtedly give it up as a bad job. But she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor because she was a coward; she would carry through with her plan, give it a shot, and try to win the romantic interest of Draco Malfoy.

-0-0-0-

It was completely and utterly pathetic for a forty-two year old man to be nervous about kissing a woman. It wasn't like he was a simpering virgin. By Merlin, he had an ex-wife, a string of ex-girlfriends, and a few one-night stands under his belt. He should be able to kiss _anyone_ without getting a case of hives. However, for some reason, he'd had a difficult time convincing himself to kiss _her_. He wanted to. Fuck, he'd dreamed about it – dreamed about doing a whole lot more than kissing her delectable body – yet still he hadn't made a move.

When he thought about it rationally, he could point to two main causes for his hesitation. The first explanation was that he and Hermione had been going out as friends for too long. They'd started meeting for coffee over two years ago when she was a recent widow and he was still married. Neither had allowed any thoughts of impropriety to pass between them. Even after he'd gotten a divorce and they'd started seeing each other more often, meeting for dinner or attending the theatre together, their relationship had still been masked as a close friendship. Making the transition from friendship to romance was something that Draco had never attempted before, something he had no idea how to accomplish.

His second explanation, one that he did not like to acknowledge, was that he considered her too good for him. She was brave, beautiful, respected, admired, and brilliant. He was quite certain that she could have any man she wanted. He, on the other hand, had been a git during school, had taken the Dark Mark when he was sixteen, and spent many of the years following Voldemort's defeat angry at the world for failing to live up to his expectations. It was only after the birth of his son that Draco had become determined to become a better man, to redeem the Malfoy family name, and to be grateful for the gifts he had been given. And while he had made progress, he still felt nowhere near worthy of a woman like Hermione Granger. This inferiority complex made it difficult to pursue a more physical relationship with his brown-eyed friend.

Despite his reservations and his determination to become a decent, upright citizen, Draco was still a Slytherin. Still a man who got what he wanted, when he wanted it, even if it meant being tactical in his relationships. He _would_ get a kiss this evening; it was all planned out. When he dropped Hermione off at her door, he would lean in and grasp her chin instead of brushing his lips against her cheek at usual. He would then turn her head toward him, stare deeply into her eyes, and gently cover her mouth with his own. Draco hoped to tease her bottom lip with his teeth and tongue until she opened her mouth and allowed him inside to explore her recesses.

-0-0-0-

Their first kiss was an awkward mess. He'd moved in to grasp her chin just as she'd twisted her head and attempted to grab a hold of his robes. Hermione had ended up knocking her forehead into Draco's jaw causing him to stagger backwards. He'd tripped over the flowerpot on her stoop and fell into the mums that lined the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" she gasped.

"I'm excellent, Granger. I can't imagine a better way to end an evening than sitting on my arse in the middle of your flowerbed!"

Hermione had giggled at his indignation.

"I'm so thrilled that you find my discomfort amusing."

"I'm sorry," she'd blushed, biting her lip to keep from laughing further.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He reached toward her. "At least give me a hand up."

"Of course," she smiled, leaning over and holding her hand out to him. Moments later she was calling out in surprise as Malfoy pulled her down next to him and began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" she huffed, poking him in the shoulder several times.

"Right, especially when it happens to you," he grinned at her.

Hermione shook her head, her lips twitching in amusement. "When did you become so spontaneous?"

"When I started hanging out with Gryffindors. It is all a matter of self-perseveration."

She looked at him and her breath caught. They were so close to each other. His usually carefully styled hair had fallen into his eyes, which were sparking with mischief and something else. She nervously licked her lips before reaching up to rub a streak of dirt off of his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Draco," she whispered leaning in to him.

He met her halfway. Their lips touched, caressed briefly, before they both sat back slowly. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted.

She smiled at him gently. "Well, you definitely made it memorable."

He grinned back at her, squeezing her hand. "How could you expect anything else from our first kiss, Granger?"


	16. What If Draco Had Internet Explorer 7?

**Title:** What If Draco and Hermione Had Microsoft Internet Explorer 7?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**World Count:** 230

D: Granger get your ass in here.

H: What's the problem?\

D: My toolbar keeps fucking up.

H: What are you talking about?

D: I move my buttons around -

H: Your buttons?

D: You know my delicious button and my Google notebook button.

H: I think they are called icons.

D: Whatever! Anyway, I move my_ ICONS_ around to where I want them. But next time I open Explorer they are fucked up. It happens every single time!

H: You have to lock the toolbar.

D: No fucking shit, genius. I do lock the toolbar, but they still move.

H: Let me see. (Pushes Draco out of the chair in front of the computer, unlocks and relocks to toolbar, closes Explorer 7, and then opens it back up.) What the fuck?!

D: See, I told you.

H: That shouldn't happen.

D: Sweet Merlin, did you wake up on the stupid side of the bed this morning.

H: Do you want my help or not?

D: Do you know how to fix it?

H: Not yet. But I'm sure if I surf around enough, I'll find something out.

D: Forget it; just get out of the way. You can look for a solution later. I don't know what the point of dating a muggle-born is when you can't even handle simple technology problems.

H: You're an asshole.

D: Yea, okay.


	17. Wake Up Kiss

**Title:** Wake-Up Kiss  
**Author: **drcjsnider  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 467

Hermione made her way over to the bed to give him a morning kiss. She simply could not leave the room without touching him once more. Nearing his four-poster, she decided that Draco Malfoy in the early light of dawn was a sight to behold. The reddish rays streaking through window warmed his normally pale skin. He looked more alive, more vibrant, more REAL than she'd ever seen him. It was like the blood pulsing through his veins was close to the surface. She imagined being able to feel his heart pumping simply by touching his lips - preferably with hers.

He smiled indulgently at her, before shifting slightly. She suspected he moved just to give her a better view of his bare torso. He was _that_ vain. She leaned over intending only to brush his mouth with her own, but Draco was having none of that. Moving with the same surprising quickness he had demonstrated last night, he grabbed Hermione by her upper arms, and pulled her down on top of him. "Granger," he growled. "Don't you know the wake-up kiss is the most important kiss of the day?"

Propping herself up on his chest, she could only shake her head. Her voice was caught somewhere between the butterflies in her stomach and her dry throat.

"The wake-up kiss," he explained to her, his voice only slightly condescending, "is the kiss by which the rest of the day's kisses are measured. A weak kiss - like that which were about to bestow on me - sets the stage for a miserable, tedious day. Why even bother seeking out further kisses, if the wake-up kiss is a disappointment? A powerful kiss in the morning, however, can energize and stimulate a person. Begin the day with a great wake-up kiss and I can guarantee that you will end the day with an even better kiss."

Hermione licked her lips, her eyes never wavering from his mouth. His words were illogical and outlandish, but so damn appealing. Lowering her head slowly towards his, she stopped just millimeters away from contact. Breathing gently on his lips, she repeated, "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," until he gave an exasperated groan, placed his hand on the back of her head and crushed her lips against his. The kiss was hard and demanding, yet still refined. Not too wet, or desperate, or messy. Just scorching and engaging – so much like the rest of Draco's personality that Hermione felt momentarily lost.

When they finally broke apart, both their chests were heaving. Hermione gently ran a finger across his lips. "Good morning, Malfoy."

Grabbing her hand, he placed a light kiss on the back of her fingers. "Good morning, Hermione Granger," he smiled. "Now shed that dressing gown and let me kiss awake the rest of your body."


	18. The Stake Out

**Title:** The Stake Out  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 223  
**A/N:** Drabble for **sunflowerkundi** - Prompt: Eskimo Kiss.

"We are going to freeze to death," Draco complained.

He and Hermione were conducting a stake out of several suspects in a unicorn poaching ring. There current location left them outside in the elements.

"We are not going to freeze," Hermione replied, hunching her shoulders to cover even more of her neck by her scarf.

"Remind me why we can't use a warming charm?"

"Because any type of magical signature could alert the wizards we are watching and cause them to call off the purchase. We need to catch them buying illegal unicorn hair, horns, or blood if we are going to get any charges to stick."

Draco sighed again, his breath misting in front of him. "Promise to tell my mother 'I loved her' after I turn blue and perish."

"How am I even going to _know_ if you turn blue," Hermione sniped. "You are already slightly tinted the same color as a corpse."

"If I wasn't concerned that our lips would freeze together and we'd both get fired for mucking up this assignment, I'd make you pay for that insult with a kiss that would boil your blood," he threatened.

Hermione took a step closer to him, leaned in, and lighted rubbed her nose against his.

"What was that?" Draco gulped, his eyes wide.

"Consider it a down payment on my determination to warm you up all over once we are finished here," she smirked in response.


	19. That Night

Title: That Night  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1121  
Notes/Warning: Written for the **dhr_challenge** #2 - That Night: She always felt the irresistible need to become invisible every time she was reminded of that night.

"So, Granger, how goes the plan to snare Ron Weasley?" Draco smirked from his desk across the office.

"Bugger off," Hermione shot back, not bothering to look up from her work.

Draco had been taunting her ever since that night weeks ago when she'd made a public move on Ron. She hadn't been shot down, as much as unable to break through the red-head's obliviousness about her interest in a romantic relationship. The embarrassment would have been bearable had others not realized what she was doing. Unfortunately, several of her friends and co-workers had noticed her attempts and had responded sympathetically to her failure. Well, most had responded sympathetically. Draco had found the entire incident hilarious and taken every opportunity to amuse himself at her expense.

"Surely the heroine-of-lost-causes isn't giving up on landing the-love-of-her-life after one miserable attempt at winning his heart?"

Hermione wondered idly how long many years she would spend in Azkaban when they discovered Malfoy's decomposing body stuffed under his desk.

"Seriously, Granger, you are going to have to practice your witty repartee if you're going to have a chance with the Weasel."

"What makes you think I'm even interested in Ron anymore?"

"Because you are a hopeless romantic. You see everything as you'd like it to be, completely ignoring the reality of the situation."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And just what is the reality of the situation, Malfoy?"

"The reality _is_ that should you be unfortunate enough to interest Weasley in your charms, you'd quickly become bored and annoyed by his childish interests."

"He and I have been best friends for half our lives. I sincerely doubt any of his interests are going to bother me."

Draco just shook his head. "You are so naive. People can put up with a number of things in friends that they wouldn't tolerate in their significant other."

"Thank you, Dear Abby," she replied sarcastically, causing the blond's brow to furrow in confusion at her Muggle terminology. "But whether or not Ron and I would ever be able to have a satisfying relationship is moot because I have no intention of pursuing him."

Draco smirked, rose from his desk, and crossed the room. "Tell me, Granger. Would you be so adamant about your decision if I could promise you a three step method for getting Weasley into your bed?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I've caught your attention."

"I'm not interested."

With a shrug, Draco turned to move away, but Hermione stopped him. "However, I'd love to hear your theory. It would give me something to laugh with Harry about."

"Granger, I am not about to impart my hard won knowledge simply to feed your curiosity. If you can't guarantee to make active use of this information, I'm not going to waste it on you."

Hermione sighing deeply before asking, "Do I have to promise to use it on, Ron?"

It was now Draco's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "No. As long as you agree to use it on some bloke, I'll be delight to share my fool-proof plan to land a man."

"Then share away," she told him. Pushing back from her to desk to focus on what he was about to tell her.

He perched on the edge of her desk. "It is really quite simple. You sit, you whisper, and then you kiss."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? Malfoy, I can't believe you are wasting my time with utter shite."

"Granger, Granger, Granger, don't be so dismissive until you've given it a try."

"Try what exactly?" she asked. "Sit, whisper, kiss doesn't make the least bit of sense."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, as if frustrated by her lack of understanding. "Merlin, I thought you were supposed to be bright. Let me walk to you through it, step-by-step. First, you want to approach the object of your affection while he is sitting down. You then want to sit on his lap to ensure that you have his full and complete attention."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised. "You aren't serious?"

"No, I'm Draco. My cousin was Sirius."

She threw her quill at him.

"The second step is to whisper something exceeding naughty in his ear. You have him trapped in the chair, so tell him the most shocking thing you like to do to his body once you have him alone. Don't stop telling him about your wicked fantasies until you feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against your thigh."

Hermione blushed a deep red and appeared incapable of speech.

"The final step is 'sealing the deal' with a kiss."

"A kiss? That's it? I'm surprised I don't have strip and shove my breasts in his face."

"Granger, there is no need to become vulgar. Besides, you must not be very skilled at kissing, if you can't turn a man into putty just by using your lips."

"I kiss fine. I just don't see how a simple kiss will insure that the bloke I want will also want me."

Draco looked extremely frustrated. He hopped off the desk and walked behind it. Staring at her intensely, he apparently came to a decision for he pulled Hermione up from her chair, took her spot, and then tugged her down into his lap. Before she could protest, he began to whisper in her ear. She struggled briefly, but eventually relaxed into his arms. He gave her a lopsided grin and then covered her lips with his own. He nipped at them, caressed them, and then drew them into mouth until he felt her tongue tentatively move against her own.

Pulling back slowly, Draco now looked extremely pleased with himself. "See, Granger, I told you it was fool—"

Hermione interrupted his gloating, by pulling his mouth down to hers. This time she took control of the kiss, running her tongue across his bottom lip and nibbling at the corner of his mouth. When he opened up to her, she delved deeply into his warmth. When the finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, Draco gasped, "What was that?"

"I'm calling it the Hermione variation, of the Malfoy fool-proof plan to land a man."

Draco looked unable to process her words. "What?"

"The Hermione variation, it's more efficient because I completely dropped step two and just dove right into the kissing."

"Brilliant," he smiled broadly, before capturing her lips once again.


	20. Impasse

Title: Impasse  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 802  
Notes/Warning: Writen for **dramione27** at **hp_secretsanta**

It had been three months. Three months since she had discovered that her and Draco's entire relationship was built around a scheme of his to restore the Malfoy family's prestige and status in wizarding society. From the moment he had read about Ron's death in an Auror accident, he had been planning on squirming his way first into Hermione's life and then into her heart. It infuriated her, especially because he had been so successful. She had bought his act, never doubting for more than a few seconds the sincerity of his compassion, friendship, and love. She was such a fool. Harry had warned her, Neville had warned her, Pansy-fucking-Parkinson had warned her, but Hermione had ignored them all and allowed herself to be swept up in the emotions Draco had made her feel. Emotions that she had thought had died along with Ron.

When Hermione confronted him, he claimed that in spite of his initial motivation for courting her, he had quickly fallen in love with her bravery, her intelligence, and her beauty. He told her that he would give up being a Malfoy entirely as long as he could be with her. Nothing, he had professed, was more important to him that than having Hermione in his life. His family name, his money, his magic, was all meaningless without her. Hermione, however, had rejected his explanation. Her anger was too raw, too recent, to be moved by his pain.

Now they stood facing each other for the first time in weeks. There was nothing more to say. They were talked out. Hermione had railed, berated, and criticized until she had gone hoarse. Draco had apologized, explained, and justified until his words sounded phony even to his own ears. Yet, nothing had been resolved. They had gone from being one of the happiest, most contented couples in Wizarding London to addressing each other like strangers.

The saddest aspect of their situation was that both Hermione and Draco were miserable and wanted nothing more than to be together again. Hermione didn't know, however, how to forgive him. What he had done was barely believable and she couldn't imagine trusting him again. For his part, Draco had trodden over his pride and wallowed in remorse that hadn't changed a thing. He would go to any length to change their situation if he knew it would lead to a reconciliation, but he would no longer clutch at straws that didn't alter their state of affairs.

She went to move past him, to head back toward the pitch, when her shoulder accidentally brushed up against his. Draco felt like he was on fire. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down an empty corridor, shoving her into the first unlocked room they passed. Hermione's heart was beating furiously. Despite her anger and strength of mind, she could not control her body's reaction to his nearness. Her entire being seemed to lean toward him, her lips parted, her eyes wide. With a deep groan, Draco smashed his lips on to hers. The fingers of his right hand tangled into her hair, while his left hand dug into her hip, holding her tight against the wall.

If he thought she would struggle out of his grasp or hex him into oblivion, he couldn't have been more wrong. Instead, Hermione held on to him tightly, gripping his upper arms, wrapping one of her legs around his thigh. Draco deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue roughly into her mouth. She tasted the same and it sent his senses reeling. She was beautiful, she was desirable, and she was his. Their separation had not lessened his feelings for the witch at all, if anything, the parting had renewed and refocused his need for her. He would have her again.

Hermione was drowning. Her mind and her memory of his treachery, which had controlled her actions for so long, were now being overthrown by her heart and her emotions. Pulling her mouth away from Draco's, she buried her head in his chest and began to sob, uncertain whether it was from stubbornness or weakness.

He wrapped his arms gently around her, stroking her back, rubbing his chin against the top of her head. He wanted to beg her to take him back, beg her once again for forgiveness, but most of all he wanted to comfort her. Despite his misery, regardless of his unhappiness, he focused on Hermione's pain first and doing whatever was required to ease her ache. "Shush, baby," he whispered. "It will be all right. Tell me what you want, tell me what to do."

She tightened her arms around his waist, just breathing him in. His nearness was her comfort. "Stay here with me, just for a bit."

Draco kissed the top of her head and nodded.


	21. Russian Bull

**Title:** Red Bull  
**Word Count:** 647  
**Rating:** R  
**A/N:** Little drabble for Elyaeru. Her prompt was: dm/hg, Antigua, cocktails on the beach.

What the hell is this?" Hermione asked disgustedly, staring down at the drink in her hand.

If Draco wasn't such a good liar, he would have blushed. "It is my own special recipe. I call it a Russian Bull," he smiled, shooting her a sideways glance.

Hermione grimaced, but took a drink before turning back to the ocean. The Order had sent her and Draco to Antigua to rendezvous with Luicus Malfoy, who had deserted Voldemort just months after Draco had decided to fight alongside the Boy-Who-Lived. The elder Malfoy was now revealing all the information he had about the Dark Lord's past, plans, and supporters. He was doing it from a plush Caribbean resort, in a manner better befitting Wizarding royalty than a man being hunted down by a vicious psychopath. "I thought your father was in hiding?" Hermione grumbled.

"He is," Draco drawled in reply. "But Malfoy's don't hide like the common folk."

Hermione rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her drink. "What is in this, anyways?"

"Ur…" Draco suddenly lost all ability to sound suave. "It's 'Red Bull' and vodka," he muttered, praying fervently that Hermione would not figure out that the sole purpose behind the combination of a high caffeine soda and the clear liquor was to get the recipient drunk as quickly as possible.

"No wonder it tastes so horrid," Hermione informed him, before laying back in the lounge to soak up more of the sun.

Draco glanced over at her again. She looked simply delectable today, with her hair down and a white linen sun dress hugging her curves. The Slytherin had been trying to get into brown-eyed girl's knickers for weeks. All of his usual seduction tactics, however, had failed. In his growing desperation, therefore, he had dragged her to with him to meet up with his father. He hoped that the romantic location and a bit of alcohol would succeed in lowering her defenses and making Draco irresistible.

Hermione hummed quietly, still sipping her drink. "I wish I'd brought a swimming suit," she murmured. "It's been ages since I've swum in the ocean."

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to hide his physical reaction to envisioning 'wet' Hermione. "I could transfigure your dress into a bikini, if you'd like," he offered with a wink.

"Or I could just remove my dress and swim in my knickers," she replied teasingly.

Draco dropped his head back on the lounge and shut his eyes tightly, trying to get his growing erection under control. "Granger, are you trying to kill me?" he asked in exasperation.

Hermione giggled at his plight. "I don't see what the problem is, Malfoy. It's not like you weren't going to get to see me naked later, anyway."

At that remark, Draco opened his eyes and turned to stare at her. "What did you say?"

"I don't need to be seduced or drunk to sleep with you. I just needed us to be more than 100 feet away from Ron and Harry, so they don't _Crucio_ you when the deed is done."

"You could have let me in on that little piece of information," he pouted.

"But you are so cute when you are frustrated," she smiled, reaching over, grabbing his hand, and giving it a squeeze.

"Granger, I'm cute all the time," Draco replied, his usual self-confidence coming back in full force now that he knew it was just a matter of time before he had Hermione Granger in his bed.

"And so modest too."

"Hush woman," he commanded. "Let's get naked and go swimming."

Hermione shook her head and giggled at his eagerness. Biting her lip, she pulled her dress over her head, stood up, and made her way toward the waves with Draco close on her heels. It was wartime after all, and who knew when she would get to the beach again.


	22. Zombies

**Title: **Zombies  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **100  
**Notes/Warning: **AU

Draco Malfoy was friends with Hermione Weasley for one reason. When the zombies came, he was certain that they would go for the big-brained know-it-all first. That would give Draco time to Apparate to the shelter he had built below Malfoy Manor. The flaw in his plan, however, was Hermione's husband Ron. The redhead was a clueless wanker that no self-respecting zombie would touch. This made Draco's brain look appealing in comparison. If he was going to survive, Draco must separate Ron and Hermione, so that the zombies would be left with only two choices – him or the brainy Gryffindor.


	23. True Equals

Title: True Equals  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 1019  
Notes/Warning: Language. Drabble for **vegetabubble**. She prompted me with: Caramel kisses, a drunken expression of love, and a trip to Hogsmeade gone wrong.

Hermione Granger was drunk, wasted, pissed, smashed, plastered, hammered, shit-faced, three-sheets-to-the-wind, choose your favorite term for intoxicated and it described her current state perfectly.

"Granger, you're pissed," Draco Malfoy drawled from across the table.

"Spot-on, Malfork," she replied.

"Did you just called me Malfork?" he inquired, offended.

Hermione giggled and took another swig of fire whiskey.

"Do you care to share with me why you're in this condition?"

"Because I'm drinking, dumb arse."

Draco pressed the palms of his hands firmly over his eyes and prayed that a stray bludger might knock him out of his misery. When he lowered his hands, however, drunken Hermione still sat in front of him.

"I meant," he informed her, "why are you drinking?"

"I got stood up," she sniffed.

For a second Draco worried that she was about to burst into tears. He sighed in relief when she didn't. Instead, the witch finished off her drink and began to pound her empty glass on the table until she got the barmaid's attention.

When Madam Rosemerta came over to give Hermione a refill, she glared at Draco as if the brown-eyed Gryffindor's behavior was HIS fault.

"He'll have one too," Hermione told the older witch, pointing at Draco.

Rosemerta glanced at him and Draco shook his head no until Hermione looked his way. "Sure, make mine a double," he said with a pained smile. The owner of the _Three Broomsticks_ rolled her eyes, but set a full glass of fire whiskey in front of him.

"Malfork, why are men such jerks?"

"Granger, it's Mal-FOY."

"That is what I said."

"No, it is not."

"Malfoid. Malfloyd. Fuck," she grumbled, giving up. "Draco, why are men such jerks?"

"Because we think with our dicks."

Hermione stared into her drink, pondering his response. "Why don't dicks like me?"

Draco, who had been taking a sip of his fire whiskey, began to choke. He ended up spitting most of the liquid in his mouth across the table, the rest of it dribbled down his chin. "Damn it, Granger," he spluttered, using a napkin to blot the liquid off his face.

"Seriously," she said with an intensity that was surprising given how glassy her eyes looked. "If men think their dicks and I got stood up, then something about me must frighten dicks."

Draco shook his head. "Who stood you up?"

"Ron," she said with a pout.

"Well, that explains it," he told her authoritatively.

"Hum?"

"Weasley's dick is intimidated by you. It knows it doesn't measure up," Draco smirked at his own innuendo, although Hermione didn't seem to catch it. "So while it gets all randy and twitchy when it knows it doesn't have a chance, the moment you show interest in the Weasel, it goes into hiding."

"Something tells me that if I hadn't drunk a third of my body weight in alcohol, I'd find your theory incredible stupid," she informed him.

"But since you have?"

"It's brilliant and explains my entire fucked up friendship with him."

Draco gave her a big smile and finished off his fire whiskey.

"So how do I stop intimidating his dick?"

"Granger, you are asking the wrong question."

"What is the right question?"

"Whose dick are you not currently intimidating?"

Hermione tried to arch an eyebrow at Draco, but her face had stopped cooperating with her three drinks ago. She took her index finger and pushed up her right eyebrow. "Why is that the right question?"

"Because, the only way you could NOT be intimidating to inferior dicks would mean you had changed. You'd have to stop being so driven, stop working so hard, and stop demanding so much. However, should you choose to only focus your attention on dicks that aren't currently frightened by you, than you will end up with your true equal."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, but had to stop once the room began to spin. "How do I figure out which dicks are my equal?" she asked him.

The Slytherin smiled broadly. There was something so adorable about how trusting Gryffindors were. It made manipulating them as easy as hexing fish in a barrel. "Do you know any men who stand up to you? Who challenge your every action or plan? Who won't let you walk all over them? Who can verbally spar with you without getting all tongue tied or maudlin? Those are all indications of a man with a dick that can truly appreciate the exceptionalism of Hermione Granger."

"I think I'd find someone who acted like that a completely arsehole."

"Granger, it was a Muggle who said: The opposite of love is not hate; it's indifference."

"Let me get this right," she began, "I need to look for men who defy me, talk back to me, are impolite, and generally walk around acting like the world should be grateful for their existence?"

Draco just smiled in response.

"I'm not so drunk that I don't realize that description sounds an awful lot like you."

He shrugged. "I can't change the laws of nature. My dick isn't intimidated by you – it is turned-on, excited, and energized by you, but not intimidated. Obviously, we would make an exemplary couple."

Hermione licked her lips. "We wouldn't kill each other?"

"I wouldn't kill you," he replied with a half grin, leaning towards her.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to test out your theory," she speculated, meeting him half way across the table.

He brushed his lips across hers gently. When she opened her mouth slightly, he snuck his tongue in and explored her for several seconds. He tasted like caramel and whiskey.

When she began to pull back, Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I've wanted to do that for ages."

Hermione blushed. "Perhaps we should go some place where you can continue to convince me that your dick is really my equal."

"Brilliant idea, pet," Draco replied standing quickly and holding out his hand to help her rise. As they exited the _Three Broomsticks_, the blond reminded himself that he would need to unlock Weasley from the broom closet at some point after he returned to Hogwarts.

The End

AN: The opposite of love quote is from - Elie Wiesel.


	24. Camping

**Title: Camping ****  
Rating: R**  
**Word Count: 252**  
**Notes/Warning: AU, sexual situation **

"Ouch!" Hermione squealed. She pushed on the chest of the blond man, who was sucking on her neck. "Get off me, Malfoy."

Sitting up, Draco allowed a large pout to mar his aristocratic features. "Granger, how am I supposed to get you all hot and bothered and ready to shag, when you keep interrupting my love making attempts?"

"Well, excuse me. But there is a rock, or stick, or some other pointy piece of nature poking me in the back," Hermione complained wiggling around experimentally on floor of their tent trying to get comfortable.

"Take off your knickers and I'll poke you with a pointy piece of nature," Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Do you realize how unromantic that sounded?"

"Can't be any less romantic than you wanting to have sex in a dog tent while sprawled out on a sheep bag," he informed her.

"It's a pup tent and a sleeping bag, Malfoy. This is the way that Muggles camp."

"Well, it's stupid," he replied. "Remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

"Because you love me?"

"No, I'm quite certain that wasn't the reason."

"Because you wanted to make me happy?"

"Doesn't sound like me."

"Because you wanted to be the camp counselor who gets to punish the naughty camper who tried to sneak out after curfew?"

"Ah yes," Draco grinned, leaning over Hermione to unbutton her blouse. "I remember, you were about to get a crash course in my own special version of wilderness survival."


	25. First Date

**Title:** First Date  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Draco  
**Word Count:** 412  
**A/N:** Drabble for **snowe** - Prompt: Awkward Kiss.

They bumped noses, they clinked teeth, his lips were too dry, and her embrace too limp.

"Merlin, why is this so bad?" she breathed out in exasperation.

"It's not me," he replied, smoothing his hands down his robes, brushing away non-existent lint. "I'm spectacular, you've told me so yourself."

Hermione leaned back with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah, but that was before."

Draco frowned. "Before what?"

"Before we went on an official date."

Draco smirked. He and Hermione had begun an intimate relationship almost four weeks earlier. They'd gotten into a shouting match about who should be in charge of prosecuting wizards accused of being 'Death-Eater Deniers'. One minute she been poking her finger at his chest, the next minute, he'd been fucking her on his desk. They'd had several similar incidents of being over-come by passion since then.

The entire 'sneaking around and hiding our relationship situation' had been fun for awhile. But, damn, he was thirty-nine and getting a little too old for quickies in broom closets and stairwells. Besides, he wanted to make sure that no other blokes made a move on Hermione, so he'd needed to publicly stake his claim to the witch. He'd, therefore, asked her out on a formal date, taken her to the most exclusive restaurant in Wizarding London, and wined and dined her while the establishment's other patrons gawked at them together.

Their public outing as a couple had been uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as their goodnight kiss at Hermione's front door.

"The problem, Granger, is that you are too uptight," Draco told her haughtily.

"What?" she huffed. "I'm not uptight."

"Yes, you are." They both were, but Draco wasn't going to admit that to her. "You have a concept of what a first date is supposed to be like – strained conversation, no physical contact, an awkward first kiss. This image is so engrained that you are unconsciously forcing us to conform with it."

"You're nutters and an arsehole, Draco Malfoy."

He shrugged. "I just call them like I see them."

"Well how to do you see this?" she growled, pulling his face down to hers, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, and cupping him with her free hand.

"I see it as a much better start," he panted, slightly out of breath, when they finally broke apart.

"Me too," she whispered against his lips, reaching around her back to open the door to her flat and drag them both inside.

The End


	26. Now We Are Even

**Title:** Now We are Even  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**A/N:** Written for **kalina_blue**'s prompt 'Salt' in the **hp_wishes** March-April request-a-thon.

When Draco told Hermione she could extract any revenge she desired in exchange for forgiving him his childhood taunting, he'd thought she make him donate an unreasonable sum of galleons to some 'cause' or force him to apologize to Potty and the Weasel. He never expected she would choose to inflict physical pain.

Yet, that is exactly what she had done. She cut his palm with a potion knife.

Still, she hadn't cut too deeply. Besides, what was a little pain in exchange for clear conscience?

At least that is what he thought until she pulled out the salt shaker.


	27. True Bravery

**Title:** True Bravery  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 415  
**Notes/Warning:** Written for the dramionedrabble 'I Want the Fairy Tale' Valentine's Drabble Challenge Day #1, Prompt #1: "You don't know me, but I know me." - _The Notebook._

"It would never work."

"You're such a coward."

"Bugger off, Malfoy. I was in Gryffindor. I stood up to Rita Skeeter, Umbridge, and Scrimgeour. Hell, I faced Voldemort. Don't you dare call _me_ a coward."

"Well what should I call it when you refused to go out on a date with me out of fear of what your friends and family would say?"

"That's not true!" Hermione sputtered, even though she was concerned about what Harry and the Weasley's would think. Ron had been dead for three years and although everyone had urged her to move on, she was certain they did not have Draco Malfoy in mind as her next romantic partner. Still that wasn't her biggest fear. "It wouldn't work between us because I am a thoughtful, considerate, and caring individual, while you are an arse."

"If you can't admit the truth to me, Granger, at least admit it to yourself."

Hermione wanted to righteously proclaim that she was telling the truth and that Draco would know that if he wasn't such a selfish idiot, but for once in his miserable life he was right. "Look, maybe I am a little worried. But, I have a good reason to be. I haven't been with anyone since Ron. I don't have any experience with casual relationships. Moreover, I sort of, only on the days that I'm not feeling exactly clearheaded, fancy you. I don't want to get hurt, but since your middle name is Draco 'love them and leave them' Malfoy, that seems destined to happen. Therefore, to protect myself I am not going to date you."

"Granger, you don't know what I am capable of, but I _know_ me. I am capable of being faithful, I'm capable of long-term, and I am capable of sticking through the hard times. If I haven't shown any steadiness in my romantic involvements before this, it is only because I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Hermione looked gobsmacked.

Draco smiled. "As much as I value your friendship, I haven't been meeting with you on Wednesdays for tea for the last year and half solely to discuss the progress of House Elf legislation."

Her mouth felt suddenly dry. "You've seriously been waiting for me?"

Draco's eyebrows rose slightly, but he just nodded.

A tight knot of fear that had been inside of Hermione since Ron's passing broke apart. Maybe it was possible to fall desperately in love and have that feel reciprocated twice in one lifetime.


	28. Contrition

Title: Contrition  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 312  
Notes/Warning: Written for Day 2 Valentine's Challenge, Prompt 2. I'm sorry I am so late. Bollocksed up at work again, I fear. Millions down the drain. – _Notting Hill_

I had been cooling my heels for twenty minutes when Draco slipped into the chair across from me.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I bollocksed up at work again, I fear. Millions down the drain."

"You're so full of it."

He smiled and my heart leapt at the thought that being with me made him happy.

"I ventured into Muggle London to find this for you," he explained, passing me a small velvet box.

"Isn't our third date a little early to be exchanging jewelry?" I joked.

"Just open it, Granger."

Fixing him with a look of suspicion, I carefully opened the box and was struck speechless. Inside was an art nouveau cameo almost identical to the one my great-grandmother had given me when I turned thirteen. Months ago, I had told Draco that my only regret about the year spent alongside Ron and Harry searching for Horcruxes had been pawning the turn-of-the-century brooch for cash to fund the hunt. "How in the world..."

"Do you like it?"

I nodded, still overcome by his thoughtfulness.

"Great. So what are the specials tonight?"

"Draco, wait. Aren't you going to explain this?"

"What's there to explain?" he asked a bit haughtily, although I was beginning to recognize it as one of his defense mechanisms. "I didn't do anything that wasn't complete rubbish the year you were working to bring down Voldemort. If there is something I can do now to ease your memory of that time, you better bloody well bet I'm going to do it." He then flipped the menu open and concealed his face behind it.

"I adore you," I informed him.

He peered at me from over the wine list. "If you are going to turn all maudlin I won't be able to keep my dinner down."

I grinned because despite his words, I knew he was smiling even broader than before.


	29. An Explanation

Title: An Explanation  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 448  
Notes/Warning: Written for Day 3 of the Valentine's Challenge, Prompt: I'm very drunk and I intend on getting still drunker before this evening's over. – _Gone With the Wind_

Hermione found him sitting in the _Leaky Cauldron_ at the end of the bar. He had a glass tumbler in his hands and a half empty bottle of fire whiskey in front of him. She climbed onto the stool next to him, a frown marring her normally composed countenance.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk… I'm _very_ drunk and I intend on getting still drunker before this evening is over."

Hermione sighed. "Is this because of what Harry said?"

"Of course not, why would I take exception to being called 'a no good piece of lying Death Eating scum?'"

"He was just surprised to find out we were dating," Hermione told him wringing her hands.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It seemed to me that he was surprised to find out that we had ever even had a civil conversation, let alone been friends for the last two years."

Hermione blushed. "It never came up."

"You are ashamed of me," he stated bluntly, finishing his drink and then pouring himself another.

"I'm not," she denied, but they both knew she wasn't being completely truthful. "Maybe I was at first. Not ashamed, exactly. But I didn't want to have to explain it to everyone, to have to justify my friendship, and try to prove to anyone that you weren't the same guy we'd known back at Hogwarts. I took the easy way out."

"Well that warms the ol' heart cockles."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I explained everything after you stormed off. I told Harry that I liked you, that you made me laugh, and that for the first time since Ron died I felt really alive again."

"And what was Potter's response?" Draco asked, his face impassive.

"Before or after I removed the full Body-Bind Curse?" she teased.

His lips twitched.

"Harry trusts my judgment, Draco. The Weasleys trust my judgment. And even if they didn't, I'm an adult and I want to be with you. I wouldn't drop you just because Harry or Ginny or Molly wasn't happy about it."

Draco didn't respond immediately, but her answer seemed to satisfy him. He finished his drink and then rose unsteadily to his feet. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask for some assistance in Apparating to my flat. However, since my current condition is primarily your responsibility, I refuse to feel the least bit guilty about it."

"So I'm forgiven?" Hermione asked quietly, taking him gently by the arm.

He smirked. "That will be determined after I see how good a job you do tucking me into bed tonight."

Hermione shook her head, but beamed brightly. Before he could say another word, she quickly turned and Disapparated them both away.


	30. Breaking the News

Title: Breaking the News  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 504  
Notes/Warning: Written for lj dramoinedrabble 2009 Valentine's Challenge: _As long as we have each other. We have each other. – _Moulin Rouge_  
_

Draco and Hermione had decided to inform Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo that they were dating during Hogwarts' first Hogsmeade weekend. Therefore, they arranged to meet their children at _The Three Broomsticks_ at 1:00 p.m. for lunch.

Feeling nervous about Rose's and Hugo's reactions, Hermione had insisted on getting to the pub an hour early so they could get a table near the rear of the establishment just in case someone started a scene. Although Draco had teased Hermione about coddling her kids, he'd not made a fuss over arriving early. As he and Hermione walked into _The Three Broomsticks_, however, both of them froze upon catching sight of a young couple snogging in a dark corner.

"Is that Rose and Scorpius?"

"They are barely sixteen!"

"Did his hand just go up her shirt?"

"Godric H. Gryffindor! Don't they realize that they are in public?"

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"You take care of Rose and I'll talk to Scorpius."

Hermione nodded and marched determinately toward the writhing couple. "Rose Weasley, you come with me right this instant!"

"Scorpius Malfoy, I've never been more disappointed in you."

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

The young couple broke apart looking guilty.

"Stand up now, young lady. We are going to discuss your behavior somewhere private."

"Gather your things, Scorpius. We are returning to Hogwarts immediately."

Rose began to cry. "I love him, Mum! And nothing you can say is going to make me drop him!"

Hermione glanced toward Draco, barely refraining from rolling her eyes. He smirked in return, before grabbing Scorpius by the arm and pulling him toward the entrance of the pub.

"Don't worry, Rose," Scorpius called out to her. "As long as we have each other, we have each other!"

"Merlin's pants, son," Draco barked, as he yanked him outside. "If you are going to spout off romantic drivel, at least make sure it isn't complete nonsense."

0-0-0

Five hours later, Draco and Hermione sat in a much calmer pub sipping butterbeer. "Rose took the news of our dating much better than I thought she would," Hermione told him.

"Same with Scorpius," Draco admitted. "However, I believe his relief that I wasn't going to try and force him to stop dating Rose, lessened the blow of our annoucement."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. That seemed to be the case with Rose, too."

"All in all, I think we handled the situation amazingly well."

"Definitely," she agreed, raising her bottled and clinking it against his.

"In fact, we did so well, that I believe we deserve some sort of reward for being such understanding and considerate parents."

"What kind of reward would you like?" Hermione asked him, looking suspicious.

Draco grinned. "It's been a long time since I've snogged a beautiful girl in public," he told her, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled and leaned towards him, almost feeling sixteen again. "Okay," she whispered against his lips. "As long as my Mum and Dad don't find out."

And with that, Draco Malfoy crushed Hermione to him in a passionate kiss, taking his time to slowly push his hand up the back of her shirt.


	31. Content

Title: Content  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 196  
Notes/Warning: Written for the lj dramoinedrabble 2009 Valentine's Challenge: _You know, the only thing that scares me is that you might love him more than you love me._ – Pearl Harbor. The line about love of childhood/adulthood comes from a Susan E. Phillips book, _Dream a Little Dream._

Hermione snuggled up to Draco feeling all warm and satisfied. The man could perform absolute miracles in bed. She felt him kiss her head before he pulled her more tightly to his chest.

"Happy, luv?"

"Umhumm," she sighed, completely at ease. She and Draco had been together for over a year and she believed that their relationship just kept getting stronger.

He stroked her hair for several minutes before stating softly, "Hermione, I want to marry you."

Hermione's heart sped up and her breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"I want to marry you, but I'm scared. I'm scared you'll never love me as much as you loved Weasley."

She propped herself up on one arm and stared into his worried face. "Oh Draco," she sighed. "I loved Ron with my whole heart, and now I feel exactly the same way about you. He was the love of my childhood, but you are the love of my adulthood."

She watched as the concern melted off his face and was replaced by a look of utter contentment. She leaned toward him until their lips met, more positive than ever before that this relationship was meant to be.


	32. Reading in Bed

Title: Reading in Bed  
Author: lj user=**drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 245  
Notes/Warning: Written for Day 6 of the Valentine's Challenge, Prompt 6: I thought that poetry was the food of love.

"Release me, woman!" Draco growled, rattling the hand-cuffs that had him bound to the headboard.

"You promised we could spend the day together in bed."

"That's when I thought staying in bed all day meant lots of sex!"

The morning had started off promising with Hermione showing up looking all mischievous. When she'd suggested chaining him up, Draco had been pleasantly surprised, since Hermione rarely got kinky. However, instead of her doing unmentionable things to his body once he was immobilized, she'd opened up a book of poetry by some joker named Witman and proceeded to read from it aloud.

"You are not being a good sport about this," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, too bad! I'm bored, my arms hurt, and I'm hungry."

"I thought poetry was the food of love?"

Draco shook his head. _Hermione could be such a bloody tease._ "Okay, luv. I'm willing to compromise. Let's switch places and I'll read to you for the next hour."

Hermione looked unconvinced, but after a little pleading, a few promises, and a couple of binding spells the two had exchanged positions. As soon as he was free, Draco hopped out of bed and left the room.

"Hey!" Hermione called, sounding irritated. "You promised to read to me!"

"I'm going to, luv," he replied upon returning. "I just needed to get some reading material."

Hermione let out a frustrated groan, as Draco dropped several of the most recent issues of _Quidditch Illustrated_ onto the bed.


	33. Precipice

Title: The Precipice  
Author: lj user=**drcjsnider**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 200  
Notes/Warning: Written for Day 7 of the Valentine's Challenge, Prompt 6: I realized that I had forgotten to... kiss you goodbye, do you mind?

Draco stood alone outside the Burrow. Hermione had asked him to dinner with the Weasleys, but he'd refused. They were Ron's family and he couldn't imagine them ever accepting their son's widow dating a Malfoy. His rejection of Hermione's invitation left him feeling like a coward. Determined to do better, he followed her. Now he stood on the precipice of something important.

He knocked.

Hermione opened it. She looked confused, yet hopeful. "Draco?"

"I realized that I had forgotten to kiss you goodbye, do you mind?"

She smiled. "Come in and kiss me hello instead."

He nodded and walked inside.


	34. All This Time

Title: All This Time  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Rating: PG  
AN: Microfic gift for **dynonugget** from **kalina_blue**. Microfics are "fics" that are made up of 10-15 words or less.

1. Guilt

It took her five months to admit that she enjoyed his company more than Ron's.

2. Drama

It infuriated her that he didn't _live_ life, but _acted_ it.

3. Tea

He found it vulgar that she drank her tea with heavy cream and four sugars.

4. Dreams

She convinced him that he did not have to abandon his dreams to atone for his family's sins.

5. Hug

It was ironic that she felt safer in his arms than anywhere else.


	35. Not Just for Laughs

Title: Not Just For Laughs  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: Microfic gift for **strawberrimelon** from **sarahyyy**. Microfics are "fics" that are made up of 10-15 words or less.

1. Chuckle

He was amused by how she swore at her hair in the mornings.

2. Grin

She teased him because he refused to leave the house without wearing formal wizarding robes.

3. Laugh

One of their favorite activities was trying to make Harry blush by speaking 'baby talk' to each other.

4. Smirk

One of his proudest moments was walking into his 20th reunion at Hogwarts with Hermione on his arm.

5. Sneer

Anyone who slept next to Pansy Parkinson every night had no business suggesting that Draco was slumming.


	36. Bound

**Title: **Bound  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count:** 501  
**Notes/Warning:** Written for Day 1 of the Dramione Easter Angst Challenge. Prompt: Death is not the greatest of evils; it is worse to want to die, and not be able to. – _Sophocles_

When he had stopped eating, they had taken away his wand, brought him to a Muggle hospital, and hooked him up to a machine that fed him nutrients through a tube in his arm. Undoubtedly, it had been his son's wife's idea. She was just as big of a know-it-all, busy-body as her mother had been.

Scorpius sat beside the bed, resting his chin in his hand.

"Son, I want to go home."

The younger man shook his head. "You can't. You're not well yet."

"I don't want to get well. I want to join her beyond the veil."

Scorpius shook his head, but before he could reply Rose bustled into the room, a vase of fresh flower in her arms. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled at Draco. "How are you feeling today?"

"That is none of your business." He wanted to sneer at her, but felt too weak to do more than glare and frown.

"Well, that is where you are wrong. It became my business the day you married my mum and it became doubly my business after I married your son. So I'll ask again, how are you feeling?"

"He wants to go home." Scorpius told her, when his father refused to reply.

"Impossible. He is just now starting to get his strength back."

"Rose, death is not this great evil you are making it out to be," Draco told her sadly.

"It is when there is nothing physically wrong with you! Ever since Mum passed, you've been letting yourself waste away. It is so unnecessary and so unlike you. You never just give up!" Draco saw her lips tremble. "I lost my Dad when I was thirteen, I lost Mum last year, and I refuse to lose you, too."

"Rose," Draco sighed. He patted the bed and she came and sat next to him. Placeing the vase of flowers on his side table, she took his hand in hers. "The best times of my life have been these last years. Being part of a family with you, Scorpius, Hugo, and Hermione has been more than I ever deserved. But now that Hermione is gone, all I want to do is rejoin her. I'm a selfish bastard, I know, but this life is no longer enough for me. I can't be happy without her."

Rose shook her head, as tears slipped down her cheeks. "You are just depressed. Things will get better. Once you are healthy again, life won't seem so bleak. You'll see. It's all going to be fine."

Draco closed his eyes and blocked the sound of Rose's voice by imagining his beautiful wife waiting for him next to a stream. He could see her long hair whipping about her face in the breeze, her smile welcoming him, and her arms embracing him. He would join her soon. He'd told Rose the truth, dying wasn't a great evil. It was much worse to want to die, and not be able to.


	37. Retribution

Title: Retribution  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Words: 300  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Adultery

It was a masterful plan. After decades of dealing with their ridicule and watching as they took powerful positions in society that were rightfully his, Draco Malfoy would have his revenge. He would finally bring down the Golden Trio.

Hermione Granger, of course, was the lynchpin of his plan. Best friend of Harry Potter, wife of Ron Weasley, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, if he could defile her, the other two would be destroyed as well.

It had begun with a slow seduction – chance meetings and mild flirtation had graduated into secret lunches and shared confidences. He told her about the circumstances of his arranged marriage. She told him that Ron's lack of interest in all things intellectual still frustrated her greatly. The first kiss he stole caused her much embarrassment and confusion. She had blushingly told him that while flattered, she loved her husband and couldn't risk tearing apart her family. Their second and third kisses had caused no such protests.

Gazing at her now, as a thin layer of sweat covered her naked body, he should have been ecstatic. In less than an hour, her ruin would be complete. When he led her downstairs from the rooms above the _Leakey Cauldron_, photographers from the _Daily Prophet_ would be waiting to capture their sated expressions and mussed appearances. By the time the pictures were published the ties that bound the Trio together would have become irreparably frayed.

Draco, however, wasn't feeling triumphant.

He wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and breathed in her scent as she snuggled against him. Something had gone horribly wrong. His plan had been flawed. Draco had failed to take into account one extremely significant factor. He had never planned for having to avoid falling in love with the bushy haired witch.


	38. A Baby

Title: A Baby?  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 249

A/N: Written for dramionedrabble's drabble-a-thon based on dynonugget's prompt: 'We need to talk, Granger."

"We need to talk, Granger."

"Forget it; I told you it was over."

"I know and I accept that. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Fuck, this is hard to say."

Hermione finally glanced up from her papers. "What is it, Malfoy? Spit it out already!"

"I know the timing is awful, but…we are going to have a child."

"What?"

"A baby is on the way and I really can't handle being a single parent, so you are going to have to stick around for about eighteen years. After that, though, if you still want to dump me, I won't try to stop you."

"A baby?"

"Yeah, I ordered one when I thought things were still going to work out between us."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and slowly shook her head. "Urr nuurs," she mumbled.

"I didn't catch that, luv."

She removed her hands and looked up at him. She had a silly half-smile on her face. "You are insane and you are slowly driving me insane."

"Well, that's the other reason we should stay together. Who else, besides me, is going to want you now that you're a loon?"

Hermione took a deep breath and released. "Fine, I won't break it off. But this is your last chance, Malfoy."

He nodded and tried to look sincere. "Of course, luv, I wouldn't want it any other way. And I'll go ahead and cancel the baby. We'll take care of it the old fashioned way once the time is right."


	39. Nibble

**Title:** 20. Nibble  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 172  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **kalina_blue**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

Hermione swatted his arm as he swept aside her hair to nibble at her neck.

"Draco," she scolded, although the tone of her voice told him she wasn't at all serious. "I need to finish getting ready."

"Anything else you do to your toilette will be 'gilding the lily', luv. The bride will not thank you for outshining her."

Hermione laughed, secretly pleased by his compliment. "Now you are doing it much too brown!"

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed, catching her eye in the mirror. "You are stunning. Your hair cascades down your back like gentle waves from a fresh pool. Your eyes shine with the light of happiness, and your figure… well, your figure is more enticing than a summer day on the French Rivera."

"High praise, indeed!" Hermione smiled, blushing slightly.

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Not at all. It doesn't even come close to describing your loveliness."

Hermione's smile grew wider and Draco once again dipped his head to nibble on her neck.

The End


	40. Sweet

**Title:** 23. Sweet  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 264  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **sunflowerkundi**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

"Does it bother you that Rose asked Harry to walk her down the aisle?" Hermione asked as Draco escorted her toward the front row.

"Absolutely not!" he replied sincerely. "I would much rather walk her beautiful mother down the aisle."

She smiled up at him. "You are such a charming man when you put your mind to it."

He extended his head toward her slightly. "It's hard _not_ to be charming when in the company of such a captivating woman."

Hermione giggled, causing several of the wedding guests – including Astoria – to raise their eyebrows at them. She was not the least embarrassed by her and Draco's affectionate relationship, however, Hermione blushed as she took her seat, not liking all the attention focused on her.

Draco smiled at her in understanding, although he typically loved being the focus of all eyes. "We should give them something to look at," he whispered, sitting down next to her.

She shook her head. "Not here and not now," she replied quietly.

He nodded, but his smile grew into a smirk. "You realize that means somewhere else ad later, right? I'm going to hold you to that."

Hermione wanted to laugh because he looked so much like his younger self – cocky after having successfully manipulated a situation for his benefit. Overcome by the wave of nostalgia and love, she wanted to grab him by the hand and drag him off into the bushes behind the dais. Instead, she settled on kissing him softly on the lips, delighting, once again, in her good judgment of linking her life to his.

The End


	41. Public Kiss

**Title:** 29. Public Kiss  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 438  
**AN:** Happy Christmas Happy New Year **reetinkerbell**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's face. She hadn't planned on spending the evening dancing. As the mother of the bride she needed to mingle and thank all the guests for coming. However, when she didn't immediately answer him, Draco raised an eyebrow mockingly. She could tell he expected her to refuse.

She decided to surprise him. "Thank you; that would be lovely."

Draco helped her rise and then swept her onto the dance floor. "Has anyone told you how lovely you look this evening?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione pursed her lips, unsure what he was trying to accomplish with that question. If she said 'no,' she'd be lying and he'd know it. However, if she answered 'yes,' he'd probably accuse her of being conceited – which she was not. Rather than answer, she decided to put _him_ on the defensive. "Do you mean lovely for someone old enough to have a married daughter?"

Draco stopped dancing, drawing all eyes toward them. "I certainly do not! I would have thought that you were bright enough to understand that beauty does not have anything to do with age."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow red. "Of c-course it doesn't," she stammered tugging on his arm. "Let's continue dancing."

"No."

"Draco!" she hissed, not quite loud enough to be heard by the other dancers. "We are drawing attention."

He shrugged. "I don't think I can continue until I've convinced you just how glorious you are."

"I'm convinced. Let's dance."

He frowned. "Why do I suspect that you are simply trying to placate me?"

"Because you have a devious mind." She tugged on his arm. "Now will you please start dancing again?"

Draco looked around. "We do seem to be the center of attention."

"And it is completely inappropriate. Today is supposed to be Rose's and Scorpius' day."

"I'm sure they won't mind sharing the limelight with us for a just a few moments longer," he grinned, tightening his arms around her.

"What are you on ab—" Hermione's words were cut off by Draco covering her mouth with his own. She struggled briefly, hoping to pull away, but it was useless. Moreover, as his lips continued to tease hers, she soon forgot about the guests, her embarrassment, and the bride and the groom. All she could concentrate on, all she could think about was how good he made her feel. When he finally broke their kiss, she was breathless and dreamy-eyed.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered, before sweeping her back in a low dip, just as the music ended.

The End


	42. Nip

Title: 13. Nip  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 264  
AN: Happy Christmas bunney

Draco glanced at his watch and frowned. "What is taking them so long? They went upstairs to change out of their wedding finery and into their traveling clothes 30 minutes ago. They should be back by now. The guests are getting antsy to wave goodbye."

Hermione gripped his arm and smiled up at him. "If I remember correctly it took us forty minutes to change after our reception."

Draco scoffed. "It took us 10 minutes to dress and 30 minutes for me to go down on your and have you screaming about how glad you were to finally be Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Then I'm sure Rose and Scorpius won't be much longer."

Draco wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. "Once they are gone, how long do I have to wait before throwing all these buggers out and dragging you upstairs to have my way with you?"

Hermione stood on her tip toes and nipped at his lip. "Only as long as it takes you to clear the house without being rude or using unnecessary magic."

He groaned into her mouth and was about to start an argument about exactly what she considered unnecessary magic when Rose and Scorpius emerged from the house in their traveling clothes looking flushed and slightly disheveled.

"I can't believe that boy can't even wait until he gets away from here to make time with his wife," Draco muttered with a shake of his head.

"Like father, like son," Hermione laughed, squeezing him tightly around the waist and feeling happier than she could ever remember having been.

The End


	43. Sensual Kiss

Title: 44. Sensual  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 562  
AN: Happy Christmas thebigdisaster

Hermione was exhausted when she finally crawled into bed next to Draco. "What an amazing day! I can't believe everything went over so well, especially considering your parents and Arthur and Molly were sitting at the same table. I really expected there would be some sort of embarrassing incident."

"That is because you, my darling, leave too many things to chance. "

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Just cast a cheering charm on the table… and maybe bribed house elves at the Manor to slip a Valum into my parents morning coffee."

Hermione tried to look stern, because really she did not approve of such methods. One should expect adult witches and wizards to act like mature grown-ups without having to put them under the influence of artificial stimuli. Of course, she would have hated to have Rose's and Scorpius' wedding day marred by anyone's – even their grandparents – adolescent behavior. With a jolt, Hermione sat straight up in bed. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "Is that why your parents were so well behaved at our wedding?"

"Or course not," Draco replied comfortingly, reaching over and pull Hermione down next to him. "I had to use much stronger methods at our wedding!"

"I can't believe you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco pressed a kiss against her lips and slid his hand up her arms. "Of course you can." He began to nuzzle her neck causing delightful sensations to travel up and down her spine. "In fact, I think you would be slightly disappointed if I behaved any differently."

Hermione pressed herself closer. She could feel every inch of him through her thin nightgown. She almost forgot about scolding him. "Do you intervene at every event both our families attend?"

"Mummm," he hummed, nodding against her breasts.

"Draco! Please pay attention to me."

He looked up at her face. "Woman, I am trying to pay attention to you. If you would only close your mouth I could pay even greater attention to you."

Hermione wanted to slug him or protest or something, but he was pushing up her nightgown and nuzzling her breasts and it just didn't seem that important any more. She arched her back and pushed against him. He lifted his head and smiled up at her. Overwhelmed by love, and lust, and affection she grasped his face between her hands and pressed her lips against his forcefully. His mouth opened and she pushed her tongue into it, reveling in the familiarity, and enjoying the feeling of his response to her aggression. She loved how Draco enjoyed both her strength and her surrender. It was what them such a successful couple.

She broke away to take a shuddering breath and within seconds Draco was posed over her, capturing her lips, tugging and caressing them with his, while his hands were slowly divesting her of her clothing. When he finally released her mouth, Hermione's chest was rising rapidly and she was on the edge of losing her mind.

"Please..."

And then he was inside her and it was as hot and exciting as their first time together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she murmured again and again as he continued to press deeply into her. Under the skilled work of his lips and hands, she soon spiraled out of control, gripping him tightly to her as he too went mindless.

The End


	44. Last Kiss

Title: 02. Last  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 404  
AN: Happy Christmas **Lillian_cullen**

Hermione cuddled closer to Draco. "Do you think things will be different now?"

"No," he replied.

"But Rose is leaving and she and Scorpius won't be around so much any more and before long they might start having children and then we'll have to do all sorts of grandparent-type activities and everyone will think we are old and then we'll start to act old. You'll start complaining about you bad back, and I'll get headaches, and we'll never kiss or have sex any more."

Draco laughed. "That is never going to happen."

"What?"

"We are never going to act old."

"Of course we will; it's inevitable."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Darling you've met my parents, right?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, they are the kind of grandparents we will be – young, virile, active, and sexy. No one who sees us will ever suspect that we have married children, let along grandchildren. They will assume that we are the same amazing, intelligent, and highly sensual people we've always been."

Hermione frowned slightly. "There is no way I can be a grandparent like your mother! Didn't you tell me she refused to have anything to do with Scorpius until he could act like a well mannered and civilized wizard?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, I just don't see any child of Rose's reaching that stage until he or she is at least twenty. I want to be a grandparent like Molly. The kind that the kids love to visit so much that they hate to return home to their parents. I want to spoil them and give all the treats their parents refuse to indulge in. I want them to tell me their secrets and come to me for advice and see me as safe harbor for the unreasonableness of the rest of the world."

"Perhaps a compromise? We stay young, energetic, and sexy, but at the same time do everything in our power to replace Rose and Scorpius as the favorite people in their children's affections."

"Draco, that is inot/i what I meant!"

He smiled at her and patted the pillow next to his head. "Oh well. We have at least a good nine months to plan it all out. I daresay we'll figure something out in that time."

"Alright," she said quietly before lying down next to him and giving him one last, lingering kiss before sleep overtook her.

The End


End file.
